The power of heroes
by pvppheonix
Summary: Bymathos, the only god stripped of power.  Disregarded by the gods, uknown to those he ruled.  He's back, whether for better or worse.


The gates of Hades never opened for me. The gates of Olympus were far out of my reach. The ghosts of the Underworld feared my very nature and the gods of Olympus detested my very presence. My father hated my aura, his Ocean despised my power. Athena, the only one who actually did not hate me, helped me.

Chapter 1

"GET OUT HERE BYMATHOS, GET OUT HERE DAMNIT!" _Damn it, Why is it that wherever I start over, HE always has to come and ruin it. _Athena walked in and came towards me. She sat on my bed and looked at me. "You have to come out By, it's the only way he'll go away."

"Damn it Athena, Why is it that hard to understand! He doesn't give a shit about me.. That damn asshole doesn't care about me. Why is that hard for you to understand!" I screamed.

I looked out the window. It's been 700 years since I was stripped of godhood. 700 years since I became a threat to the enemies of Olympus. 700 years since my uncle Zues told me that Kronos, the Giants, Gaea, and many would try and use me, the only godly son of Poseidon in eons.

Now, when Zues calls for me, does my father actually acknowledge me. The first time in 5000 years he actually thinks of talking to me. No one knows I exist except for the gods. I was the embarrassment, but now they wanted to talk to me.

"Fine, I'll go Athena, for my brother"

I opened the door and put on my patriots hat. But this was a magical item. It contained my godhood. My powers were transferred from my body to the hat. Zeus thought it a good idea to imbue an item with my power, in order for me to become immortal if the time needed. Facing 12 pissed immortals would take all the power I had.

I haven't used the hat, ever. I became a mortal for a reason, I didn't want to use my power. I didn't want another Kronos to come along to try and try and get my power.

"Bymathos, GET OUT HERE!"

I put the hat on, feeling the power rushing in. It felt good, really good. I felt the ground greet me, the water welcome me. It felt good. I was a god again, I wouldn't take crap from anyone. I took out my harpoon, my item of power.

I opened the door, a fully-fledged immortal once again.

"Bymathos, I will say it once again, GET OUT HERE! Otherwise I'll destroy this town and ….."

"What do you want father?" I said irritably. It's been awhile since we've argued. That's something I'm not looking forward to.

"I'm here to escort you to the meeting, come now."

"You're here to escort me, I CAN GO TO OLYMPUS BY MYSELF FATHER! WHY IS IT WHEN ZUES CALLS A MEETING ABOUT ME DO YOU EVEN BOTHER COMING HERE! IT'S BEEN 7000 YEARS AND NOW YOU THINK YOU CAN START TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO! GET OUT POSEIDON, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

He disappeared in a mist of the sea. I walked to the door and into the bustling streets of New York City. It was a great city, a fitting place for Olympus. I called for a cab, buying a hot pretzel for the ride over to the Empire State Building. Funny thing it is, that mortals are such fast builders. After the aftermath of the titan war, New York City was a mess. They rebuilt fast and rush hour was certainly not affected considering the war ended last night.

It felt nice for another son of Poseidon to be the hero. It makes me proud to be a son of Poseidon. 'Bout the only thing that does. I never actually met Percy, as our father didn't want him to see his biggest embarrassment. But I kept watch over Percy, when my father wasn't looking.

I was very proud to here of his final battle with Kronos and equally proud to here of his decision to remain a half-blood.

I walked through the entry way of The Empire State building and walked up to the guard.

"Waddaya want"

"I require access to the 600th floor, Now"

"600th floor, there ain't no 600th floor fool. Get your sorry ass away from the podium and take it to a mental hospital…." He looked away and muttered, "600th floor, what a nutter"'

"I don't think you understand, I REQUIRE Access to the 600th floor, otherwise you'll become a nice addition to the river styx, if you get my drift" I loved to impersonate Uncle Hades, years of practice come in handy.

He looked at me as my eyes glowed. He backed away slightly, cowering. "Sorry M'lord, I didn't mean it. Up you go" He handed me a keycard and told me to insert it into the employees only slot.

"Thank you, and don't tell Hades"

He looked flustered and confused. I laughed at his discomfort and walked to the elevator. I inserted the card into the employees only slot and went up to the 600th floor. Walking across the bridge, I saw the dazzling light's of Olympus for the first time since I was stripped of godhood.

When I climbed the stairs into the throne room, I was greeted by ultimate silence. And across the room, kneeling to Poseidon and Athena were Percy and Annabeth.

"Welcome Bymathos" said my Uncle Zues. He still looked like the pudgy old man he was 700 years ago. But he had the power and anger of a rhinocerous. Zues looked to the other gods as I kneeled to him.

Because of my decision those years ago, I lost the respect of the gods. The only gods who were in contact with me were Athena and Hermes. Not that I really cared.

"What do you want Zues?" I steamed. "Why, after 700 years, did you feel it necessary to call upon me. I recall that you said that I was to be talked of no more. So why in Hades, do you call me here. Answer me Zues, I SAID ANSWER ME!"

Zues knew never to make me angry. I was more powerful than all the Olympian gods, and though he refused to accept it, he knew.

"Poseidon, control him!"

"NO ONE CONTROLS ME. NOW tell me, why am I here?" I breathed deep breaths in order to calm down. I did not want to risk blowing my anger. I looked over at Percy and Annabeth, who both looked flabbergasted. I chuckled to myself. They had never seen anyone disrespect Zues. Nor had Zues himself, probably.

"I will ask once more before I leave, WHY DID YOU CALL ME HERE?"

"Bymathos, calm down, we need to inform you of a new prophecy. It can apply to either you or Percy but we believe that…" explained Hera

"Hera, TELL ME THE PROPHECY!" I thundered.

" _The Day of the Longest Sun_

_Will Incite a War so fine_

_Two brothers, 700 years apart, shall_

_Will lead an attack_

_That will decide the fate of Olympus_

_From the hands of the Creator"_

I stood there, trying to comprehend what Apollo had just said. Who the hell was the creator?

"Zues, if I may, have you derived what this prophecy means?"

"Bymathos, we think that there's going to be another war that involves you and Percy but….."

Percy looked up at his name. He then looked at our father and then back at me.

"Dad, tell us what the prophecy means! We need to know!"

Poseidon looked down and muttered, clearly hating the fact that he couldn't tell us, "All will be revealed in due time."

Poseidon said to me, "Bymathos, go to Camp Half-Blood and talk to Chiron. You'll need to get your powers back under control!"

Not wanting to argue with him, I said, "Yes m'lord"

Zues stared at me with amazement as did the others.

"Zues, shall I take Percy and Annabeth with me?"

"Yes nephew"

I looked at Percy and Annabeth and motioned for them to follow me. We walked quietly out of Olympus and into my waiting car. Percy didn't like following orders, something that we had in common. I could see the look of hesitation he had when Zeus told him to follow me. There was silence as we drove. Percy and Annabeth talked while I drove. We reached camp in 2 hours. As we walked through the trees, I could hear the cheers of the campers. I hadn't stepped foot in the camp since the day I was stripped of my responsibility.

We walked into camp and were greeted with the sight of a mini war.

"Shit, I forgot it was capture the flag. Annabeth, do you have our armor?"

"Percy, I think that we…"

"We can't go to Chiron in the middle of this. Please, lets just wait until the game ends."

He turned to me and asked, "Can you fight?"

I looked at him and laughed. "I don't have the time for this. I must talk to Chiron immediately. This will end now." I concentrated my power and felt it course through my veins. I felt a tug at my stomach and released my power. All around me, swords dropped from their owners hands, as the river claimed them as their own. The fighters were immobilized, stuck to the ground like glue.

The trees were silent and the wind was still as the demigods stared at me. Chiron came up to me and stated, like an old friend, "It's been awhile my friend"

"That it has teacher…"

Percy looked at me with awe etched in his face and asked, "Who are you?"

At that moment all the camper started to talk, their chatter filling up the night air.

"SILENCE…It has been many years since this man has stepped foot on these grounds! All hail Bythamos, the son of the sea, and god of the heroes!"

Percy's mouth dropped to the ground. The campers stared in awe.

"Wait, I have a BROTHER!"


End file.
